


Candid Love

by zelocityy



Series: On Love!! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Composer!Yuuri, Dancer!Leo, M/M, Singer!Viktor, Supermodel!Chris, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vlogger!Guang-Hong, Vlogger!Phichit, Vlogger!Seung Gil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: Oh my God.OH MY FUCKING GOD."Lee Seung Gil. It's Lee fucking Seung Gil!" Phichit whisper-yelled, eyes wild, "He subscribed. He fucking subscribed. To me. I'm going to cry, oh my god..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise to do something more with this AU, didn't I?
> 
> Sorry it took so long, though.. ANYWAY I'M JUST SO STOKED TO FINALLY SHARE THIS WITH YOU GUYS AHHH
> 
> (PS: it's better if y'all read chapter 13 of Mellifluous Love, but it's fine if you don't too ◕ω◕)

********_Phichit Chulanont, get a hold of yourself!_

Staring at the mirror, he noticed a slight smudge in his eyeliner and sighed, "I just met my _fucking ultimate crush_ with smudged eyeliner. The worst."

After re-applying the eyeliner, Phichit slapped over both of his cheeks, "Get it together, babe! Act normal!"

Flashing one last smile to the mirror, he whisked off to his friends.

And Yuuri really wasn't helping at all.

" _Fuck_!" Yuuri wheezed, laughter uncontrollable, "You seriously fell on your ass earlier! In front of Lee Seung Gil— who was your crush for, _like_ , almost even before I really met you!"

Phichit groaned, "Fuck you."

"But, you've gotta admit," Leo piped in, "It was kinda hilarious."

"God, Leo, not you too!"

Guang Hong munched on his popcorn, "If you were still holding onto the bouquet, it would have been torn apart by you falling on your ass over it."

"Guang Hong, I thought you were on _my_ side!"

He blinked innocently in reply, "What _ever_ do you mean, Phichit dear?"

Phichit gave them a frustrated pout and stomped off to the concert's entrance, "I hate you all."

Yuuri chuckled and jogged after his friend, "Hey, hey! I'm sorry, okay? Let's go, Leo, Guang!"

Once they got to their seats, Phichit only groaned in embarassment again.

_That was so embarrassing! I just ogled at him, greeted him too cheerfully and ran off like an idiot!_

_Could someone just please end my misery?_

Phichit propped his head over his hands and contemplated his next course of action.

_Maybe I could book a flight to Antarctica and move there permanently? I could vlog with the penguins, and make my own igloo!_

He then frowned. _But, I'm from Thailand... I couldn't even last a winter here! What more when I live in a freaking ice land?_

His family would worry, and he'd die frozen like an ice cube. He wouldn't be able to contact for help because there was _no fucking reception_ , all his fans would grieve and Yuuri will start wearing trashy outfits again.

And Phichit swore on his grave that until his dying breath, Yuuri would never have to worry about wearing something highly inappropriate for any occasion (being his sweatpants and unflattering shirts) in public.

 _For my sake and Yuuri's_ , he promised.

  
By the time the concert ended, Phichit was busy squealing over how sappy the concert surprise turned out to be.

He momentarily forgot his embarrassment. That was great.

Until he saw the guy again, that is.

"Fuck, it's Seungie! Hide!"

Shoving the three men hurriedly behind a large pillar that's conveniently just there, they hid from the unsuspecting stoic man.

" _Seungie_?" Leo raised a brow as Yuuri only smiled teasingly, eyebrows wriggling.

"Seriously, Phichit?" Guang Hong blanched as Phichit blushed, "I only ever call him like that in my head! Shut up, okay!"

As soon as Seung Gil went out the exit, Phichit jumped up and said, "Seungie has left the building! The coast is clear, motherfuckers!"

"Shut up, you hoe."

Yuuri smirked, "We couldn't have noticed Seungie if it weren't for your _hot-korean-crush-Seung-Gil_ radar."

"You wouldn't have noticed him even if he _punched_ you in the face! Ever since you and Viktor became official, you couldn't even think _straight_!" Phichit retorted back with a haughty grin.

Yuuri sputtered out as Leo came in between, "Now, now. Come on, let's head off for some food because this dude is tired as hell. I want some pizza."

"I want some too!" Guang Hong whined, pulling on Yuuri's sleeve, "Let's go! Stop hoeing around!"

"Alright, alright."

"But, _hoeing's_ my life," Phichit mumbled, pouting.

  
Guang Hong is a genius!

Phichit inwardly squealed as Chris hummed thoughtfully, "That may be a great idea! We could go shopping, and trade fashion tips!"

"Get make-overs!"

"You could even go to a shoot of mine!" Chris added, grinning, "This is so going to be _awesome_!"

Phichit snorted as he saw Yuuri flinch, "Oh, Yuuri. We won't do anything _illegal_. I promise." Now it was Yuuri's turn to scoff, "Oh please, I know who I'm talking to, Phichit."

Pouting, I stood with my limbs akimbo, "I really do promise this time! What about this?" Yuuri hummed, snuggling further into Viktor's arms, the man more than willing to accommodate, "Nothing illegal on the actual video?"

Phichit laughed as he narrowly avoided the pillow coming his way, "Can you, for once, be thankful that I'm actually worried about you?" Yuuri groaned.

"Sorry, sorry."

  
"Bye, P."

Phichit waves them off with a goodbye, tiredly yawning himself. This day was physically draining. Not only did he have to deal with the traffic that came with a Viktor Nikiforov concert, but he just had to make himself look like a fucking _idiot_ in front of his crush. Not to mention he also had to tire himself out during the concert cheering his lungs off and vlogging the entire thing.

Yuuri better be fucking _thankful_ to have him a friend.

Speaking of the devil, he was probably already tucked in his sheets, sleeping like a baby while Viktor kisses him goodnight.

Phichit smiles at the thought. _I'm so happy for them._

Contrary to his belief, when he did get back to his and Yuuri's shared apartment, the raven-haired man was sitting on the couch, mug in hand, "There you are."

"Hey," Phichit greeted, "Just dropped Leo and Guang Hong off at their place."

"I prepped some coffee," Yuuri started, grinning, "You'll need some for the night, right?"

Well, Yuuri had to be thankful for him, but Phichit knew for a fact that he was grateful for Yuuri and his initiative.

"Thanks, and yes," Phichit groaned, shrugging off his jacket, "It's going to be one of those nights." Yuuri nodded sympathetically and padded off to the kitchen, making him his own mug of coffee.

Phichit grabbed his trusty laptop and his camera, transferring the necessary video files for editing. "Hey, you haven't done the ending part of your vlog, right?" Yuuri asked, handing over Phichit's hot mug of coffee.

Phichit nodded slowly as he accepted it with a thanks, "I figured that I should just end it with you guys being all lovey-dovey at the concert."

Yuuri flushed red and shrieked, "You will not!"

Phichit laughed and rolled his eyes, "Joking. But, hey, I'm still including you guys here somewhere. Ain't promising I won't." Yuuri sighed and shook his head, "I can't convince you otherwise, anyway. Do what you want." And with that, Yuuri stalked off with a goodnight and a yawn.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Phichit drawled on playfully.

It was going to be another all-nighter. Phichit cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders, then got to work.

And just when he was about to do some actual work...

A ping rang through the room as he opened his channel. Oh, wow. New subscribers. Phichit hummed happily as he scrolled through the new subscribers.

"Oh, is that a Viktor Nikiforov fan I see? Wow!" Phichit mused, "Must've seen me earlier at the concert..."

"Wait."

Oh my _God_.

_**OH MY FUCKING GOD.** _

"Lee Seung Gil. It's _Lee fucking Seung Gil_!" Phichit whisper-yelled, eyes wild, "He subscribed. He fucking _subscribed_. To _me_. I'm going to cry, oh my god..."

And that is how Phichit found himself the rest of the night, sprawled on the couch, typing and re-typing a message to the stoic Korean.

"Shit," Phichit bit his lip anxiously, "Nothing seems to feel right!"

"Hey, there, I'm Phichit. You know, the one who... no, no, _no_!"

"Yo, I'm Phichit— fuck, I sound like a douchebag."

"Hey, I'm Phichit and I'm a big fan— ugh, kill me now!"

After two and a half hours of debating with himself, Phichit finally, finally, decided on what to say, "Simple and clean-cut. I hope.."

And before he could chicken out like a high school girl, he sent the message and fell asleep right afterwards, despite the two mugs of coffee he just drank.

He didn't know how a single message would affect his morning the day after.

Let's just say he'd get a pleasant surprise.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some shenanigans

" _Hey_ ," Yuuri hissed, shaking Phichit from his slumber, "Hey, Phichit!"

" _Hnn hnn hng?_ "

"What?"

"Is it morning?" Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Yes, it is. No, _wait_ \- it's _past_ morning! Leo and Guang Hong are on their way for brunch! Wake up!"

Yuuri sighed and walked off to the kitchen and called out, "Did you even get any editing done last night? You were out like a light by 3 AM when I went out my room for the toilet."

"I didn't, actually," Phichit groaned, stretching his limbs, "There were more... _pressing matters_ last night."

Phichit headed for the kitchen, yawning as Yuuri placed a plate full of bacon, eggs and some toasted bread on the table. "Pressing matters?" Yuuri gave him a skeptical look and started brewing them both some coffee.

"Lee Seung Gil subscribed to me."

Yuuri scoffed, "And Chris is as _holy_ as a nun."

"I'm serious!" Phichit retorted, "I can even show you!"

Yuuri waved him off and Phichit stalked off, grumbling determinedly to his laptop. Sitting on the dining table, he placed his laptop atop the table and opened it.

Waves and waves of notifications flooded his screen. "Ah, this is a lot."

Yuuri laughed, "Ya think?"

Phichit looked for the certain window he used last night and let out a triumphant smile, "Aha! Here it is!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the screen, only to gasp, "Phichit... Did you, _perhaps_ , message him?"

Phichit looked at him, confusion swimming in his eyes, "Yes, I did. Why?"

"He replied."

In his surprise, Phichit ended up falling to the ground from his chair, squeaking. Yuuri gasped as Phichit scrambled for purchase, knuckles white as he clutched at the edge of the table, eyes glued to the laptop screen, "Oh my God, are you okay, P?"

Phichit waved him off and hungrily stared the screen down, "That's not important now."

"Huh- it is!" Yuuri frowned, "In case you haven't noticed, that was quite the fall there?"

"He replied, Yuuri," Phichit said disregarding and dazed, "He really did."

"That's what I said!"

  
**_"Hey."_ **

 

"He literally just said ' _hey_ ,' Phichit."

Phichit scoffed as Guang Hong munched on his crepe, cheeks bulging with food, "That could mean a lot of things! He could be just as interested in me, or he was too shy to ask me out after we bumped into each other last night, or he realized we're actually soulmates and he wants to _marry me-_ "

" _Whoa_ ," Yuuri whistled, placing down a plate of sandwiches, Leo following shortly after with a pitcher of iced tea, "Slow down there, tiger."

"Did you even reply yet?"

Phichit nodded, puffing his chest, "Of course!"

"Haven't you thought that maybe," Leo hummed, plopping down beside Guang Hong, " _Maybe_ , he just wanted a friend?"

"I _do_ want to be friends! It's just that.." Ruffling his hair, he groaned frustratedly, "I have actual _feelings_ for him."

When nobody spoke up, Phichit deflated and sighed, "Thanks for the support, guys."

Guang Hong and Yuuri gave Leo pointed looks and Leo raised his arms defensively, silently mouthing at them ' _what_?'

"Look, P," Yuuri started, hand on Phichit's shoulder, "We just don't want you to hope and get hurt, okay?"

"Yeah," came Phichit's defeated tone of reply.

The three looked at each other, then Guang Hong cleared his throat, "So, what about your vlog idea? You going with it?"

Phichit visibly perked up and nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, _definitely_! We're going to meet up tomorrow afternoon for it!"

Yuuri and Leo sighed in relief as Phichit rambled on and on to a sincerely curious Guang Hong. "Guang Hong is a genius. A _genius_ , I tell you," Yuuri muttered to Leo.

_Safe, for now_. Yuuri pumped a fist to himself.

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

Hi! How are you?

  
Phichit giggled to himself and threw his phone somewhere on the bed, reaching for his hamsters in the cage.

As soon as they were let out, Fluffy Kim took it upon herself to climb up his body and perched herself up on his head, curled up into a fluffy ball of hamster. Peachy Quinn, on the other hand, squeaked and climbed up to his shoulder, rubbing herself over his cheek.

Phichit laughed and lovingly rubbed her head, "Aw, hi there, Peach!"

A ping ran through the room and Phichit hastily shot forward for his phone, making Fluffy Kim almost fall off his head. She squeaked in surprise and Phichit immediately held her in place, regretting his actions, "Oh my god, Kim, I'm sorry!"

He unlocked his phone and eagerly read Seung Gil's reply.

  
From: Lee Seung Gil

Hey. I'm fine.

  
Phichit furrowed his eyebrows and thought of what to reply.

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

You _reaaaally_ don't say much, huh?

  
From: Lee Seung Gil

It is too much work.

  
Phichit had let out giggles at that and grinning, he typed out a reply.

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

For some reason, you do seem to be the type to not reply at all.

  
From: Lee Seung Gil

Should I be happy with that?

  
Blinking, Phichit hummed to himself. Fluffy Kim scurried off his head and fell to his lap. Phichit absentmindedly rubbed the hamster's head.

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

I didn't mean that in a bad way! I swear! It's just that, uh, from your vlogs, I gathered that you hate doing unnecessary things!

  
From: Lee Seung Gil

I do hate doing unnecessary things.

  
Phichit fought off the urge to laugh. He literally could hear that coming from Seung Gil's own mouth.

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

Then, aren't I an excellent judge of character?

  
A few minutes passed and Seung Gil still hasn't replied. Phichit frowned and took Fluffy Kim in his hands and whined, "Why do you think he hasn't replied, Fluffy Kim? Does he think I'm weird after all?"

Just when he could start bawling his eyes out to his confused hamster, his phone let out a ping. A message notification.

Most likely from Seung Gil.

  
From: Lee Seung Gil

Why did you message me?

  
Phichit frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. Biting his lip, he typed up a reply

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

I just wanted to.

  
From: Lee Seung Gil

They say I'm too stoic and that I have a rude mouth. Why would you want to talk to a person like that?

  
Phichit stared at his reply incredulously. _Who the fuck dared to say something like that to Seung Gil?_ Fucking hell, Phichit swore he would cut a bitch.

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

No, you're not! You're just being you, and if they don't like that, then it's their loss! And you don't have a rude mouth, you're just really blunt and straightforward that people end up _misunderstanding_ you!

  
Phichit cooled himself off and muttered to himself, "Seriously. Who the fuck is the bitch?"

His phone pinged.

  
From: Lee Seung Gil

I guess you're not half-bad.

  
Phichit's heart sang at his words and he hummed happily, typing out a reply.

  
To: Lee Seung Gil

Thank you. You're not half-bad yourself. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i am back from the abyss

"So? How was your vlog?"

On the other line, Seung Gil sighed deeply, "Usual." Phichit blinked to himself, "Usual?"

"Yes."

Phichit stared blankly at the wall in front of him and said in an equally blank tone, "Seung Gil, when I said it, I meant I didn't get it."

"Oh. Well, vlogging today was particularly uneventful. Song-yi was being unusually more cuddly though. Normally, she's just laying on her side of the couch."

Wow. That was the longest he's said to me. Phichit grinned to himself, laughing at the blank tone in the Korean's voice.

"I hope to watch it soon, Seung Gil!"

"Yeah sure."

Something clicked in Phichit's mind and he bit his lip nervously, "Hey, uh, Seung Gil? Are you done with editing?"

"No," Seung Gil readily replied, "But it will be done by tomorrow."

"Then... if you want..."

He could literally see Seung Gil quirking a brow from the other side of the phone, "Yes?"

"Could we hang out? Day after tomorrow?"

"Oh." This caught the Korean's attention and he hesitantly asked, "Why?"

" _Why not?_ " Phichit whined, "I want to hang out! We could even trade vlogging tips and all that!"

"I am literally more experienced in that area."

"Then give me some tips!" Phichit chirped back, "Come on, it will be fun! _Promise!_ "

Silence answered him from the other side of the line and he could only sigh, immediately regretting all his life choices.

"We can't after all, huh?" Phichit laughed wryly, biting his lip, "You must be busy too-"

"Fine."

"And you must have all of your other personal stuff to- wait, what?"

Seung Gil replied with a deep, frustrated sigh, "Let's meet. It is fine with me."

Phichit gasped and almost falling off his bed in excitement, let out a cheery 'yay and beamed, "Really? **_Really_** _really?_ "

"Yes."

"It's decided!" Phichit grinned, "Then, let's meet at..."

 

 

"You have a fucking date?" Guang Hong gasped, rising from his chair and repeatedly banged on the table, " _Holy shit, Phichit!_ "

"No, no!" Phichit waved him off and took a sip of his hot chocolate, eyes glued to his laptop's screen, "It's just a hangout. No homo, just two bros hanging out."

Yuuri snorted, eyes never leaving his book, "No homo, when he's obviously a hoe over the _goddamned guy-_ "

Phichit inhaled deeply and looked up at Yuuri, a keen look in his eyes, "Yuuri, if you don't stop, I will personally shred that fucking book to pieces, I swear to God.”

"Jeez, calm your tits, guys," Leo chirped, entering the room with a box of pizza.

_Ooh, Pizza._

Phichit made a beeline for Leo and shamelessly opened the box, "What flavor is this?"

"Three Cheese."

Phichit gasped, "Leo!"

Guang Hong whipped up at the sound of cheese pizza, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Leo?"

Yuuri suddenly banged his head on the table, repeatedly. Leo looked at the three of them in confusion, "Wha- what's wrong with _three cheese-_ "

Yuuri raised his head, "We never trust people who only like cheese on their fucking pizza, man. _Never_ ," Yuuri deadpanned and proceeded to banging his head on the table. Again.

Phichit whined, "Leo, I trusted you!"

Guang Hong glared at Leo and pointed at him, a supposed menacing look on his face (he honestly looked like an angry Shih tzu, which was fucking adorable, _mind you_ ) and yelled, " _Traitor!_ "

"What the hell, guys-"

Phichit sprang up on his feet and hurried off to the living room, "Wait, I can fix this! I can remedy the situation!"

"What'll you do?" Yuuri called out curiously, "Order our own pizza!"

" _Fuck, yeah!_ "

Phichit ran to the room, phone in hand, already dialing the number. He looked at both Yuuri and Guang Hong, "What do y'all want?"

"I want meat!"

"Ooh, get one of those with the mozarella-stuffed crust!"

Leo looked at them incredulously, chewing on his own pizza, "Seriously, guys. You made me feel like the lowest person in the world after you all found out I loved three cheese pizza. _Three Cheese._ But, here you are, ordering mozarella-stuffed crusts for your pizza?”

"What?" Phichit pouted, "Having _only_ cheese on the pizza is different!"

Leo just stared back at him, clearly not buying it. He stood up from his chair and walked off to the living room, "You're all hypocrites."

"What- _fuck you, too, Leo!_ "

 

"So? Do I look good or not?" Phichit asked, twirling once and striking a pose in front of Yuuri, Leo and Guang Hong. Without waiting for their responses, Phichit scoffed and turned to the mirror again, "Of course, I look good."

"Then, why the hell did you even ask for our opinion in the first place?" Leo asked, raising a brow.

"Then, what the fuck are you two doing in our apartment, again?" Phichit darted back at him. Leo just shrugged and mumbled, "Touché."

"Phichit," Yuuri started, "I thought this was going to be a ' _no homo, just two bros hanging out_ ' thing?"

Phichit narrowed his eyes at his best friend and scoffed, "Are you implying that I should dress less fashionable than I normally do?"

Yuuri gulped, "W-Well, _no_ , but-"

"Then, I think I've made my point."

Yuuri could only slap a hand over his forehead and turn back to his ringing phone. "Is that Viktor again?" Guang Hong asked, munching on popcorn.

Yuuri smiled lovingly, "Mhmm."

Phichit snorted, "Lover boy just couldn't keep it in his pants for a day-"

"Phichit!" Yuuri yelled, flustered. He then got to his feet and ran off, "I'll be back in a sec- _hello, Viktor?_ "

Phichit snickered and yelled out, "How bashful, Yuuri-kun!"

He was answered with a throw pillow to the face. "Shut up!"

Phichit thought it was still worth it.

 

 

peachy @phichiphichi • 20m

 

when do yall think the new vid's gonna be up??? aND WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THESE TEASERS MAN P NEEDS TO CHILL AND JUST TELL US WHAT'S COMING UP OR I MIGHT DIE

 

 

no @dyinginside • 19m

 

why don't u chill instead

 

 

vityeah @vityatya • 17m

 

Well, we never know, but he DID meet up with Vitya (bc YuuriK obvi) and probably his friends too... and if you know Viktor, he'd probably have invited Chris over.

 

 

giacommetti's ass @kurisu • 17m

 

ha, we all know how that could've turned out

 

 

cyn @ VNL&L @cynnnn • 16m

 

LOL, if yall are familiar with how chris is as a person, then yall better be prepared. He's been hinting stuff on his instagram account and it's been KILLING me.

 

 

peachy @phichiphichi • 15m

 

Hinting??? Wdym

 

 

christophe is my man @datassdoe • 12m

 

she must have meant this http://www.instagram.com/p/v..... you're welcome

 

 

peachy @phichiphichi • 15m

 

oH MY GOD.

 

 

Phichit didn't know _what the fuck he was thinking_ , wearing this outfit when it was _fucking hot outside_ , but anything for fashion, right?

He hummed to a random tune and grabbed his phone in his pocket. Another text from Chris. _And_ a selfie.

He had to fight the urge to send a selfie himself, along with a whiny rant to his newfound friend. Despite having met the man just twice in person, Phichit treats Christophe Giacometti as a new bff. He was someone he could share all his bullshit with. Someone who he could rant to without needlessly worrying of boring him out because the man _loved_ the drama. And most certainly, Chris knew a hot guy when he sees one, and he too personally thinks people should worship the ground Lee Seung Gil walks on.

Not that Phichit doesn't already do that, but _yeah_ , you get the point.

He typed up a reply and sent it in an instant, before his phone rang, Seung Gil's name flashing on the screen.

Phichit's face brightened, despite the weather ruining his mood and outfit, and he answered the phone with a chirpy hello. Seung Gil replied with a grunt, “I’m a block away from the café.”

“I’m…” Phichit trailed off and glanced around and started, “I just got here. I’ll grab us a table, yeah?”

“Sure.” Seung Gil cut off the call and Phichit stood there, a dreamy, goofy smile on his face. He then proceeded to prance around before running to the store. The door’s bell jingled as he entered, and the sweet aroma of coffee wafted through the air.

 _I missed this smell_ , Phichit mused to himself as he approached the counter. Emil greeted him with his unwavering smile. Phichit grinned back and waved, “Phichit! You’re finally back!”

Phichit only laughed as Emil asked, “What have you been up to, man? It’s been too quiet around here without you.” Phichit only raised a skeptical brow, “You really haven’t been busy around here? I don’t think that’s for sure.”

It was true. The café was, indeed, busy all-year round. Teens always seem to flock around Emil’s sweets and pastries, and college students always take up tables to try and study with a cup of Michele’s specialty coffee.

The two men were never cut some slack.

“So,” Emil momentarily diverted his gaze to the cashier, punching in some necessary details, “The usual?” Phichit hummed in affirmation and said, “Hey, how’s Sara, hmm? I watched her latest video last night, and man, those shoes looked _awesome_.”

“Oh, you know,” Emil laughed, “Still all irritated with Mickey. Mickey can be too much, after all.” He took Phichit’s money and punched his order in.

Phichit snorted, accepting his change, “You don’t say,” he said, tone dry.

“Mickey! The usual for Phichit!”

Michele came out of the kitchen door and grunted, “Oh, you’re back.” Phichit waved with a smile, “Hey!”

Michele only nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked away to complete the order. Phichit only laughed sheepishly and Emil pouted, “Mickey, don’t be like that! Phichit’s a friend! Stop being so cold.”

“Hn,” came Michele’s silent reply.

Emil sighed and grinned, “Sorry about that. You know him…”

Phichit only waved him off, “Sure, sure. It’s okay!” He started to back away from the counter, waving as he goes, “I’ll go find myself a seat. I’m meeting someone here today!”

Emil grinned mischievously, “Oh, is it a date?”

Phichit turned red as he frantically denied, “No way! There’s no way Lee Seung Gil would even want to go out with me!”

“ _Oho?_ ” Emil’s eyes twinkled, a knowing look in his eyes, “You’re meeting the Lee Seung Gil? Your crush turned first love? The reason why you vlog? The reason why you follow Korean fashion nowadays? The reason why you cried after that lap dance that _one night_ -“

Phichit shushed him immediately, face unbelievably red, “I was fucking _drunk_ that night, Emil!”

Emil started letting out fake wailing noises and sobs, imitating Phichit, “ _Seung Gil! Seung Gil! Why don’t you love me?_ ”

“ _Emil!_ ”

Phichit grabbed at him from the other side of the counter because _fuck this shit, he is not letting anybody hear any of this crap_. Emil only laughed joyfully.

That is, until the café’s door opened again.

Phichit let out a squeak and a “ _holy shit_.”

Emil only let out a low whistle.

Damn, those jeans are skin-tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg this has been long overdue and iM SORRY
> 
> school caught up to me and it was hell but i am back yall

Phichit stood there, full-out gaping at Seung Gil, who only had a slight frown on his face. _Good Lord, what did I do in life to deserve this?_

Seung Gil was really here. In the flesh. In a white cashmere sweater and sinful tight jeans. Oh god, how can he look so _perfect_ -

"What?"

Phichit finally snapped out of it and laughed sheepishly, "Ahaha, hey, Seung Gil! It's, _uh_ , nice to see you!"

Phichit could hear slight snickering from behind him. _Emil_ , he inwardly growled. Seung Gil only gave a grunt in reply and approached them, looking at the menu, "Have you ordered?"

"Oh, _uh_ , yep!" Seung Gil hummed thoughtfully, looking over the options, "So, you come here often?"

"What?" _Oh my God, is the Lee Seung Gil flirting with me?_ Emil turned his back on them. Phichit could see his body shaking. Goddammit, he better prepare.

Seung Gil raised a brow and looked him in the eye, "You usually come here?" Oh. He meant it _literally_.

"Yep!" Phichit cheerily replied, pointing to Emil, "I'm friends with the owner! Emil," Emil turned back to them with a wide smile, "This is Seung Gil. Lee Seung Gil, Emil Nekola." Emil offered his hand with a smile, "Hi, I'm Emil."

Seung Gil took his outstretched hand and gave it a shake and nodded his head, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm actually co-owners with Mickey, but he's out in the back, making orders," Emil added, gesturing towards the doors leading to the kitchen, "Mickey is actually Sara Crispino's brother."

Seung Gil's eyes slightly widened in realization, "I see."

"Well," Emil took his 'ready-to-serve' stance and beamed, "Have you decided what to order?" Seung Gil nodded, "Oolong tea and a tuna sandwich."

Emil punched in the order, muttering, "One oolong tea and a tuna sandwich..."

Seung Gil reached into his pocket, "How much is it?"

Emil waved him off, "It's on the house, buddy, don't worry."

Phichit grinned, "There it is, _Emil the Generous_." Emil only laughed at the name and bowed, "Why, thank you for that wonderful compliment!"

Seung Gil raised a brow, "I assure you I can pay."

"And I insist you don't," Emil grinned, waving him off, "Think of it as a welcoming gift of some sorts! After all, you are now our friend, yeah?"

Seung Gil reluctantly took his wallet back in his pocket and hesitantly nodded, "I guess so..."

"Well then, I hope you'd enjoy your first stay here!"

  
"This is a very nice place," Seung Gil remarked, looking around the cafe, "It has a very relaxing aura, making most customers feel comfortable."

Phichit nodded, taking a sip of his cold tea latte, "I used to come here and study for my upcoming exams."

"Alone or in groups?"

"Usually alone," Phichit grinned, "I think of this place as my go-to place when I want to be alone, so..."

"I could relate to that," Seung Gil replied, raising his cup of tea to his lips and taking a sip, "After all, even the most outspoken and social person out there would need some time to themselves."

"True," Phichit admitted, "Aside from getting my studying done, I actually come here whenever I feel down. The pastries made by Emil always cheers me up, so I usually hog one table and eat as much as I can; though I regret it immediately the next day when I have a terrible stomachache."

"Nobody can resist good dessert," Seung Gil agreed, "I, for one, like buying a whole cake every week to eat whenever I please."

"The cake is in your fridge for a week?" Phichit gasped, "It lasts that _long_?"

Seung Gil nodded, "I manage to control myself, yes. Though there was this one time when Song-yi almost, accidentally, ate a piece of chocolate cake. If you don't get what's wrong, chocolate is poisonous to dogs, and so, I..."

The two talked and talked for hours. Whoever said Seung Gil had a rude mouth was thoroughly mistaken, and Phichit, to put it frankly, pitied whoever that was because Seung Gil was a damn good conversationalist.

He wasn't stoic by choice, it's just how he really is.

He looks like he doesn't care about what you're saying, but when you look into his eyes, you'll see how interested he is. It was cute how talkative he is when it's about his dog, though; well, _dogs_ in general.

It sucks how Phichit likes him so much, and how Seung Gil is literally so near yet so _far_. Phichit's life sucks.

His phone pinged. Taking a sip of his drink, Phichit absentmindedly opened his phone to one of Chris' messages. Sputtering out his drink between laughs, Phichit typed furiously back with a reply.

Seung Gil observed him silently, the beginnings of a frown marring his features, "Who are you talking to?"

Phichit perked up in realization, "Oh, right! Sorry! We were talking, weren't we? Sorry for being rude all of a sudden." Seung Gil shrugged and took another bite of his cake, "I don't mind."

Phichit grinned, and looked down at his phone's screen, "I was actually talking to Christophe Giacometti."

"The model?"

"Oh?" Phichit looked at him, "You know him?"

Seung Gil replied blankly, "The better question would be how can you say you're active online if you do not know of him?" Phichit hummed, "You've got a point."

"We met because of Yuuri," Phichit explained, "Well, because of Yuuri's boyfriend. You _know_ , _Viktor Nikiforov_."

"So your friend is going out with Nikiforov now?" Phichit hummed merrily, "Yep! They're so cute together!"

"I see."

Silence soon followed their small exchange, and Phichit brought his cup to his lips anxiously. God, how can he stand the silence?

Phichit was mentally going through each and every word he just said to the man, and what he could've said wrong. Outside, he looked as merry as he could be. Inside, well... that's an entirely different story.

Remember that one episode from Spongebob where mini-Spongebobs who run his brain were panicking, looking for the records of his name?

_("What's his name? What's his name? I've got nothing on a name." "Come on baby, what's the name?" The office in Spongebob's brain bursts into flames as the mini-Spongebobs run around in panic. "WE THREW OUT HIS NAME!")_

Yeah, he's pretty sure tiny Phichits are running around his brain right about now, trying to cope up with the sudden onslaught of anxious thoughts.

And they say Yuuri was the anxious one.

 _What am I even thinking?_ Sighing, Phichit has resolved himself to his fate. Seung Gil did seem interested in him, he went out to hang with him for fuck's sake, but unfortunately, it was not in the way Phichit would've liked it.

He would have to accept the fact that someone like Lee Seung Gil would never like him.

Doesn't mean he'd stop worshipping the ground he walks on, though. That was never going to change.

"So," Phichit started, "What kind of tips could you give me about vlogging, Seung Gil? Come on, gimme the deets!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


End file.
